Mi héroe
by Spike Darke
Summary: [AU] Octavio no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que no era lo adecuado para la situación, se imaginaba a aquel pequeño rubiales bajando de un salto ágil sobre el escenario para lanzarse a defender su honor. Quizá no se le antojaba divertido, pero qué demonios, sí le resultaba adorable aquel gesto.


El cerrojo de la puerta clicó al voltear la llave al mismo tiempo que Jedediah expedía el humo del cigarrillo tras una última calada. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, enfundado en un unos vaqueros roídos y una camisa azul clara, medio abierta y remangada dado el calor de principios de verano. Tenía la televisión frente a él balbuceando presentaciones de teletienda que solo embotaban su cabeza y su luz lo hacía mudar de color de piel cada pocos segundos, afuera, la noche recién había caído y parecía que en esa misma habitación, también lo había hecho.

-Pensé que estarías ya en la cama –Octavio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aun sin dejar el maletín en cualquier lugar de la estancia. No se había molestado siquiera en encender la luz y parte de la que emanaba de la caja tonta se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas.

-No puedo dormir –el rubio aplastó la colilla en el cenicero de mala manera, casi recreándose en ello- He tenido un mal día.

-¿Y qué has hecho, cariño? Hueles a alcohol desde aquí –el moreno dejó sus pertenencias en la entrada y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento al lado de su marido. Las luces permanecían sin brillo.

-Solo he bebido un par, yo…solo, he tenido que arreglar algún que otro asunto –dijo pasándose el pulgar por el mentón, raspándoselo con la barba incipiente, remarcando el moratón que plagaba su piel. Octavio bufó, no pudo evitarlo.

-Se que has bebido un par, vaquero, te conozco, aguantas peor que yo el alcohol y ya es mucho decir –tomó la barbilla del malherido y la alzó para visualizar aquel golpe de manera concienzuda, esperando que no hubiera más daño que aquel a simple vista. Aquella mancha violácea, algo ennegrecida dada la poca luz de la estancia, no parecía grave. Sin embargo, algo de sangre, ya seca, estaba pegada a poca distancia de su boca- ¿Te han partido el labio, verdad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el concierto?

-¡Tsk! Un imbécil…se metió contigo y salió escaldado, eso es todo –el americano dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en los labios- bajé en mitad de una canción y a poco estuve de estrellarle la guitarra en la cara ¡Deberías haberle visto! ¡Cretino! –Escupió aquel adjetivo con asco mientras se hundía en el sofá con una actitud molesta- ¡No se puede vivir en un barrio pequeño!

Octavio no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que no era lo adecuado para la situación, se imaginaba a aquel pequeño rubiales bajando de un salto ágil sobre el escenario para lanzarse a defender su honor. Quizá no se le antojaba divertido, pero qué demonios, sí le resultaba adorable aquel gesto. Tomó sus gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesa del salón antes de apoyarse sobre su marido, ese que no dejaba de murmurar malhumorado mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chef de la pantalla, empeñado en venderle una bicicleta estática.

Espiró cansado al apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, sus músculos se desentumecieron ante el tacto de una superficie tan mullida y no pudo evitar cierto gemido de placer que no pasó desapercibido, pues enseguida notó sobre su mejilla una mano tosca y áspera, pero reconfortante al fin y al cabo, como merecido recibimiento tras la jornada laboral. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto de aquellas yemas curtidas por las cuerdas sobre su piel.

-Es un barrio pequeño, tú lo has dicho. Hay mucho imbécil con una mentalidad arcaica, pero no dejes que te influya, por favor –el italiano se masajeó con esmero el puente de la nariz, sobrecargado del peso de las gafas durante todo el día- No me gustaría que te pasara nada, Jed.

-N-no puedo permitir que se metan contigo, Octy –el americano miró derrotado los párpados cerrados de su compañero, debía estar demasiado cansado- Tenía que salir en tu defensa.

Se sentía complacido, agradecido de tener a alguien capaz de arriesgar su integridad física por defenderlo y a la vez, preocupado. Sabía cuán impulsivo podía ser Jed si se lo proponía y eso era lo que más le asustaba. Con los restos del cansancio recorriéndole el cuerpo, tomó fuerza para levantarse y encararse con no poca seriedad frente a su marido, apoyando su frente en la contraria: Parecía un perro, con las orejas agachadas, que esperaba su regañina.

Octavio enarcó los labios, para sorpresa, dibujando una amplia sonrisa que se remarcó entre la penumbra y agarró suavemente la oreja de un confuso Jedediah, que no pudo hacer otra cosa si no dejarse contagiar por aquella repentina muestra de felicidad, mas no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, le iba a caer una buena.

-Idiota, idiota –murmuró, alargando mínimamente esa "o" que se moldeaba perfectamente en su boca y que se acercaba peligrosamente a la del americano, hasta hacer chocar el sonido contra sus labios- me resulta adorable lo que has hecho hoy, pero me gustaría conservarte de una pieza, no vuelvas a meterte en líos. Vas a pasar de lo que te diga, pero tendremos problemas si vuelves magullado a c-ca…

Jedediah tomó posesión de los labios de su marido, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, aunque por su respuesta, no parecía importarle demasiado. La cercanía, entonces, acabó en una colisión de bocas que se comían deseosas e impacientes la una a la otra, con algún que otro choque espontáneo de dientes y varios jadeos fugaces en el tiempo que se permitían tomar aire.

Las caricias corrían ávidas sobre la ropa, montaban revuelo sin un destino concreto, perdiéndose con la necesidad de tocar una piel ajena en exceso conocida.

En medio de aquella marabunta de deseo, Octavio se separó por un instante ante un quejido de Jed contra sus labios. Preocupado, acercó la mano al magullado mentón de su marido y acarició el moratón con suavidad:

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el italiano, preparándose para ir a tomar el botiquín del baño.

-Oh, cariño…-susurró Jedediah con voz grave mientras se acercaba a la boca de su marido, que había disfrutado de ese tono tan absurdamente sensual a sus oídos- deberías ver cómo ha quedado el otro…

-E-eso siempre se dice… -respondió, consiguiendo que el rubio chistara la lengua, con un deje de molestia en parte fingido.

Volvió a su tono de voz e incluso exageró sus gestos, con una sonrisa juguetona remarcando aquella mímica tan divertida; levantaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer, derrotado, mientras bufaba e hinchaba las mejillas fingiendo una pataleta.

-No me dejas ir de caballero y me estás cortando el rollo ¿No te podías callar? Quedaba muy heroico antes de tu intromisión.


End file.
